seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain's Clash
A sea borne mist drifted lazily across the water in the early morning concealing a marine ship in its shadowy embrace. All that was visible was the top of its masts and the watchmen posted to the dizzying high perch in the crows nest. On another part of the sea a light blue ship was sailing and within it, Hyo and Leyasu were sitting appearing both bored and hungry. Hyo: '''How long have we been sailing? '''Leyasu: Two weeks I think I don't know I'm all dull in vision and hungry in stomach Hyo: 'We need to steal food from a ship '''Leyasu: '''Yeah...... ''A mile away across the water a large fishing boat bearing a pirate flag was sailing into the edge of the mist. Three of the crew sat waiting virtually drooling with anticipation as a fourth cooked breakfast. 'Savio: '''Reiko, how long..... 'Reiko: '''I swear if you ask me that one more time it's all going over the side!! '''Savio: But... Reiko without a moment's hesitation lifted the pan from the stove and strode to the side, but stopped when there was a loud thud from Savio being hit by their Captain and Doctor. Kai and Jarek: 'SHUT UP!!!!! '''Reiko: '''Breakfast is served. ''Kai picked up his bowl of miso soup and walked to the helm; something didn't feel right about this mist, it was like the very air itself felt uneasy. Back at Hyo and Leyasu, Hyo stood up and looked at the mist coming towards them. 'Hyo: '''Hey Raya are mists really clouds who fell from the sky? '''Leyasu: '''Yeah pretty much Ice or so I've heard but why do ya ask? '''Hyo: '''I dunno just curious, Man I'm really hungry '''Leyasu: '''Well there's nothing you can do about it we don't have any food here '''Hyo: '''Hungry....So damn hungry, THAT DOES IT I'M GOING DOWNHILL! ''Hyo jumped off the ship and froze the water he stood on, He then look down on the water and saw a shark heading towards him, Hyo made a spear out of ice and threw it at the shark with an ice chain attached to it, The spear hit the shark and Hyo pulled the ice chain pulling the shark outside, He then created ice stairs and climb back up to the ship. 'Hyo: '''GOT FOOD! '''Leyasu: '''YA DAMN MORON YA TRAPPED US IN HERE NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR ICE! '''Hyo: '''Eh? ''Hyo looked down and saw that he froze the ship lower half unabling it to move. 'Hyo: '''Whoops ''Leyasu hit Hyo in the out of anger. The fishing ship had sailed deep into the mist as the crew ate. Kai still felt uneasy and no matter how much food he consumed or what else he did he couldn't shake the feeling. He knew better than to ask his crew for their opinions before they'd eaten breakfast and so waited for them to finish. 'Kai: '''This mist is creeping me out guys. Savio take the helm; Reiko, Doc go fore and aft see what you can make out. '''Reiko: ' Come one, boss. There's no need to be rushing around. '''Kai: '''Go Now! '''Savio: I know that look. He's serious and we'd better move it. The crew ran to their positions whilst their Captain leapt gracefully through the rigging, in two short bounds, to the crows nest. He spotted a mast peeking out above the mist, but he couldn't make out any markings the small flag atop the mast. Reiko: '''Nothing in sight back here except mist. '''Jarek: '''I can see some sort of steady shadow off ahead of us, but I can't see anything else. '''Kai: '''I'm gonna try and burn off some of the mist see if you can spot anything. ''Kai steadied himself atop the mast balancing on its very tip. He remembers the one of the techniques he'd seen described in a history book about the Whitebeard Pirates, it would serve his purpose. '' '''Kai: '' Enkai! ''The mist blew away and the crew immediately recognised the ship. Its cannons tracked round in seconds and fire their first shot at the fishing ship under the pirate flag. Savio: 'The Marines! '''Kai: '''Take Cover! ''Meanwhile Leyasu and Hyo were getting the ice off the ship, When they finished the ship continued on moving forward into the missed then went to the other side to where the marines were attacking but they didn't see the Star Hunter Pirates. 'Hyo: '''Hey look a ship '''Leyasu: '''THATS NOT JUST A SHIP IT'S MARINE SHIP! '''Hyo: '''Marine? That means our enemies '''Leyasu: '''Don't worry they won't attack us cause they don't know that were pira-.. ''Leyasu then turned to see Hyo gone, He looked at the sea floor and saw Hyo running towards the Marine while freezing the water under him to reach the ship. 'Leyasu: '''The damn fool ''Back about the fishing ship, the crew are rushing to follow their Captain's command. 'Kai: '''TURN THE HELM, TAKE US IN CLOSE! We need to get under their guns, so they can't fire! '''Jarek: '''No injuries Captain! '''Kai: '''Good, Savio we're boarding them. ''Another shot ripped through the air, but Kai had spotted it before it reached the ship. 'Kai: 'Rankyaku ! The shot split in two and sailed harmlessly over the ship. 'Savio: '''This ship can't survive a hit from one of those, boss. We need to stop those guns. '''Kai: '''I'm aware of that, leave the shots to me. Go suit up and get your guns; Doc, you suit up too, Reiko keep us steered at them. ''Kai stood at the railing waiting for the next shot and was soon joined by his First Mate and Doctor in their outfits and ready for battle. The Marine ship fired again and Savio leveled his guns ahead. 'Savio: 'Hammer Shoot! There was a loud rining sound of metal clashing against metal and the canoon shot veered off course, splashing down out of sight. Meanwhile Hyo started to climb the Marine ship silently by creating an ice latter, He climbed up and secretly entered the ship from the inside, When he reached the inside he went around until he reached the kitchen. 'Hyo: '''Time to eat ''When he walked in he saw several Marine soldiers looking at him, There was an awkward silence for a moment, But then Hyo quickly froze the soldiers at the spot, He openned the fridge and started eating the food in it. Back aboard the fishing boat. 'Kai: '''I'm going aboard, Savio you're in charge. Soru! ''In under a second Kai had vanished. Instantly shouts of pain and panic emminated from the deck. Suddenly there was a great exposion and the Ship's main turret vanished in a burst of flames. 'Savio: '''Oh great..... Doc stop anyone who jumps down to us. Reiko keep us right up against them. I'll take out their rudder! '''Jarek: '''Enough with the orders police boy. I know what to do, so get going. ''Jarek produced his trident from under his long coat, slotting together it together with practiced ease; whilst Reiko tied the helm down to prevent the wheel form moving. Meanwhile Kai up on deck causing havoc amongst the marines. Using his Rokushiki techniques he was vanishing from beneath the swords of marines and appearing behind them to strike them down, his Kenbunshoku Haki giving him the edge he needed. '''Marine 1: Get everyone up here! We need them all now! Meanwhile Hyo was still eating in the kitchen but then stopped after eating most of the food in it. Hyo: That was delicious maybe i should get some more for Raya, Would be mean to eat everything on my own Hyo took a large potato bag and filled it with the rest of the food in the bad, Meanwhile Leyasu was still onboard the ship and he steered it towards the Marine ship, He then put the anker down and used a boat from the ship to get closer to the Marine ship but instead got closer to the Star Hunter's ship, He climbed the ship by making his fingers into sand making them enter the small holes of the ship to allow him to climb up when he climbed to the deck he saw the Star Hunter crew and they looked at him, There was an awkward silence. Leyasu: Ummmm you guys Marines by any chance i think i got the wrong ship Savio: 'Do we look like Marines to you? You sure don't look like one to me? ''A thunderous explosion blasted through the stern of the vessel and Savio fired a few shots stiriking down the few Marines who appeared over the taff rail attempting to flee the inferno behind them. 'Jarek: '''Pull him aboard before he gets blasted off into the damn mist! ''Savio extended his hand out to the man hanging off the side of the ship. Leyasu got onboard the ship and looked at the Marine ship. 'Leyasu: '''Hey did you by any chance see a guy with blue hair and no shirt climb on that ship over there? His my captain sadly ''Savio checked the rudder and saw that his captain had already blown half the stern off. Reiko peered down past around the corner of top cabin. 'Reiko: '''Who the hell is he? '''Jarek: '''No idea, now get back to the wheel! ''Savio holstered his guns and walked over to Leyasu. '''Savio: '''You're the first person to get on this ship since we left port, so whoever you're looking for isn't here. Who are you? '''Leyasu: '''Me? I'm "Deserted" Raya Leyasu, the First Mate of the newly founded Knight Pirates and the second user of the Suna Suna no Mi. My captain is on the marine ship, I think. '''Savio: '''We're the Star Hunter Pirates, I'm the First Mate Savio Koralen. '''Jarek: Dr Jarek Starosta M.D. at your service. Reiko: 'I'm the five star Chef Reiko Takahina! ''Leyasu picked his nose apearing unamused. 'Leyasu: '''Star Hunter......Sounds like a rich and fancy name for a crew, Doctor eh? I can use someone to check out Hyo's brain, see if it's alright. I ate desert food, ya don't know how it tastes, it's horrible. To me anything that ain't made in the desert is five stars. Now enough jibber jabber I gotta go get my cap and get outta here. '''Savio: '''I wouldn't go charging on up there just yet, unless you want to get burned alive. Wait till the boss man is done with the marines. As for our name that was the title they gave the captain before he was a pirate, the marines just passed it on to all us. ''The explosions stopped and Jarek and Savio holster their weapons, as the marines voices gone quiet on the main deck. 'Jarek: '''Looks like he's all done already. '''Leyasu: '''Show off, plus I won't be burned very easily cause I'm a logia dumbass. ''Meanwhile inside the Marine ship, Hyo had trouble getting the bag filled with food out of the kitchen because the door was too small for the large bag. 'Hyo: '''DAMMIT STUPID DOOR OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN DAMN! ''Suddenly Hyo pulled the bag so strongly tha he was finally able to pull it out of the door, making it fly outside onto the deck. He stood up grabbing the bag and scratched the back of his head. 'Hyo: '''Ah finally done packing well break is over back to wor- ''Hyo stopped when he saw Kai standing infront of him. '''Hyo: '''Hmmm on the Marine ship, Injured soldiers, Flaming hands OI YOU'RE THE ENEMY AIN'T YA! ''Kai silently looked at Hyo for a moment, assessing him in that instant. '' '''Kai's thoughts:'' He isn't dressed in a uniform and he got that big bag. Is he really a marine? He called me the enemy though, why would he be on this ship and call me that if he wasn't a marine?'' Kai: 'If I am your enemy, then let us be done with this! Rankyaku! ''The Rankyaku hit Hyo, Cutting of his right arm, Hyo grabbed his severed part. '''Hyo: MY ARM! What the hell man?! I come out of the kitchen after stocking up and you go ahead and slice off my arm? And is your leg really a storm? Hyo's arm began to reform from ice until it completely reformed back to its original form as if it was never sliced off. Kai took the reformation in his stride, reassessing the situation instantly. Kai:'' So you're a logia user? You're not the only one. ''Kai set is arms aflame again. He began reciting the techniques he'd read about in his mind and drawing on his knowledge of techniques he had created. Kai: Your crew attacked mine and you declared me your enemy, Marine. Now face the consequences! Hyo's Thoughts: 'I never knew Marine's refer to their teams as crews, I need to read more books ''Hyo's face and body started to look icey similar to Aokiji when initiating his Devil Fruit ability. 'Hyo: '''Show me what ya got blondey '''Kai: 'Soru! Kai vansihed from sight and reappeared behind Hyo to his right. 'Kai: 'Kagero! A burst of flame blasted forth from Kai palm enveloping Hyo in fire. The fire started to slowly melt Hyo yet it suddenly all froze at once, Hyo walked away from the frozen fire with half his body melted and evaporated, His body reformed back to normal in an instant, He looked at Kai smiling. 'Hyo: '''The Mera Mera no Mi, I never thought i would meet Fire Fist's succesor but thats not gonna stop me even if you're a flame logia i will not hesitate to freeze this entire ship and you along with it and maybe even part of the sea ''Hyo formed an ice made bow and aimed it at Kai. 'Hyo: '''One, Two, Thousand Arrows ''Suddenly the bow broke to pieces and fired thousands of ice made arrows at Kai at once. 'Kai: 'Bokaheki!' ''A wall of flame rushed upwards from his feet in front of his body shielding him from the arrows. Kai: Don't go getting cocky, you only survived my weakest technique! Kai pointed both hands forwards like pistols. Kai: 'Higan! ''Many bullet-like fire projectiles were shot at Hyo, Hyo quickly created a shield of ice to protect him from the fire bullets. He then created a large tower of ice to get to higher ground, He looked down and jumped right towards Kai holding his hands together. 'Hyo: '''I ain't acting cocky, I'm just actin'. Now, Ice Queen's Crown ''Hyo created a large round plate with spikes on it and hurled it towards Kai. Kai formed a concentrated layer of flame around one arm. '''Kai: Hono no naifu! Kai swung his arm downwards as the plate came close the heat searing a slice through the spinning plate. As the plate spilt creating a corridor of space down its center Kai dashed forwards at superhuman speeds. Kai: 'Soru! Burn Marine!! Hiken! '''Hyo: '''Eh? Marine? Me? Burn? You? Ain't? Marine?....HOLD UP! ''Hyo created a gigantic shield of ice protecting him from Hiken yet the shield melted completely. Hyo got down and looked at Kai. 'Hyo: '''Why do ya want a Marine to burn? ''Kai stopped and looked at Hyo like he'd just asked the stupidest question anyone had ever asked. '''Kai: '''You're crew attacks my ship, you declare me you're enemy and now you're asking why I want to kill a marine like you? '''Hyo: '''You.....you think I'm a Marine?......Hmm ITS MY BLUE HAIR AIN'T IT! ''Kai facepalmed and sighed exhaserperation. '' '''Kai: '''You're not a marine? Then who the hell are you? '''Hyo: My name is Salazar D. Hyorei, but you can call me Hyo for short. I'm known as Ice Cold Hyorei (Hyorei Hyorei in japanese). Kai sat down on the railing on the side of the ship. Kai: I'm Kai De Avalon, just call me Kai. They call me Star Hunter Kai and that's my crew down there the Star Hunter Pirates. Kai gestured towards the fishing ship behind him. Hyo started picking his nose without noticing. Hyo: 'How come I didn't see that? And Star Hunter Kai? Your Devil Fruit is the Mera Mera no Mi so you're a living flame and you'e called Star Hunter? What did ya do? Go to space while igniting your feet with flames like a rocket? '''Kai: '''I used to be a bounty hunter, I was good at catching the famous mafia criminals so they called me Star Hunter. The Mera Mera came after that; a wierd coincedence but I'm not complaining. '''Hyo: '''Ah huh.....Im picking my nose ain't i? '''Kai: '''You are. '''Hyo: '''DAMMIT NOT AGAIN! Anyways my first mate Raya Leyasu is still on the ship mind helping me take the food to my ship. Me and Raya have nothing to eat and we didn't eat in a whole week. ''That moment Savio leapt aboard the Marine ship, both pistols ready to fire. 'Kai: '''Hold your fire! He's a pirate, like us. '''Savio: '''He is? Then I think we've got his crew mate back on the ship. ''Kai looked down at his own ship and saw Raya standing with his own crew. 'Kai: '''Is he with you? '''Hyo: '''If he has white hair and crazy lookin' eyes than yes '''Kai: '''He does, so that make him one of yours. ''Kai walked over to the opposite side of the ship and looked for Hyo's ship. He could just about see the shape of their ship in through the fog. He turned back to the others as Jarek jumped aboard. 'Kai: '''Savio, Jarek, let's get all the supplies we can off here quickly. Hyo, if you want to you can join us for some lunch on board our ship. We could drop you off at yours after I take down the main mast here. ''Savio disappeared down below deck with Jarek close behind. 'Hyo: '''But didn't the mast already break from our short fight? ''Hyo pointed at the torn mast that was also burned and pierced by ice arrows. 'Hyo: '''But we would love to eat something after so long '''Kai: '''That'll make things faster. ''Savio and Jarek re-appeared with a sail cloth filled with supplies held between them. He picks up Hyo's sack and hands it over to him. '''Kai: '''Let's get out of here. '''Hyo: '''Yes Hoshi (Means star in japanese), mind if i call ya that? '''Kai: Hoshi? Why not? I've been called worse things. The pirates the leapt over the side down to the fishing ship and sailed around the disabled marine ship. Kai: 'Reiko, it seems our friends here haven't eaten in quite a while. Can you cook them up something? '''Reiko: '''You know I can. I want nobody in my kitchen till I'm done! '''Savio: ' She doesn't grin like that when I ask her for food. Leyasu was seen on the floor of the deck with his stomach making hungry sounds. 'Hyo: '''Raya you okay? '''Leyasu: '''Ice? S'that you, you son of an icey cold female dog.......Got food? '''Hyo: '''Well i ate some food in the marine ship kitchen and planned on getting more here '''Leyasu: '''Eh? ''Leyasu quickly got up and grabbed Hyo by the collar looking very angered. 'Leyasu: '''WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ATE AND I STARVED YA ICE COLD BASTARD I SWEAR I'LL RIP YA LITTLE HAIR OFF 'TILL YA MORE BALD THAN A BALD EAGLE! '''Hyo: '''Bald eagles aren't really bald though ''Leyasu felt like an idiot being outsmarted by Hyo on the matter. He fell on the floor in both depression and hunger. The door to the kitchen flew open and Reiko walked our and put down a bowl of fruit. 'Reiko: '''If you want more it takes time to cook. ''Without another word she walked back into the kitchen and slammed the door. Leyasu instantly stood up and started eating. 'Hyo: '''See Raya, ya got food after all '''Leyasu: '''SHUT UP YA BLUE HAIRED MORON! '''Jarek: '''How long has it been since he ate? '''Hyo: '''About a since he joined my crew then it would be about.......three, sevens '''Leyasu: '''YOU MEAN THREE WEEKS YA BASTARD! ''Jarek rolls his eyes. 'Jarek: ' Then slow down on the food boy, if you eat to fast you'll die. Reiko appeared from the kitchen with two large plates of Takoyaki covered in the usual seasonings. 'Leyasu: '''I am in heaven '''Reiko: '''Flattery will get you everywhere. ''Reiko laughted and patted Leyasu's head, before disappearing back into the kitchen. Leyasu had a cat like expression on his face while eating the Takoyaki. 'Hyo: '''Hey don't hog all the food ''Leyasu looked at Hyo with a scary look sending a chill down his spine. '''Kai: So what brings you guys out here? Hyo: 'A recently formed pirate crew called The Knight Pirates, he's the first mate by the way and I am the captain, but we have no food, no water only a ship and no flag. '''Savio: '''Wow, you really set sail without even stocking up for the voyage? ''Reiko reappeared with a plate covered in fried chicken pieces. '''Reiko: Time for round two! Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration